reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloysius Castleroy
AloysiusThe Darkness, Lord Castleroy is a rich man who has made a lot of money in the spice trade. He has a passion for his work especially peppers. It was said in A Chill in the Air that he is the 14th removed from the crown and he is the son of a Hapsburg. He is portrayed by Michael Therriault. Season One In A Chill in the Air, he admires Greer at the Harvest Festival. Greer comes over and introduces herself to him, he begins to constantly talk about peppers and she becomes increasingly annoyed with the subject. He then accidentally spills his glass of wine on Greer and she leaves to clean it off. In The Darkness, he returns to attend the First Light Banquet where he sends Leith to ask Greer if she would join him for a private meal. She accepts and meets him in a small private room. When he asks her if she likes the change he made she guesses that he is now clean shaven. He laughs and says that he noticed she didn't like peppers the last time they met so he doesn't talk about them. During the dinner he reveals that his first name is Aloysius, and catches fire before Leith puts it out. Since Leith help put the fire out , after Greer asked him he decided to give Leith apprenticeship in Spain so that he may move up to the merchant class. In Monsters, he tells Greer that she has a great heart and that he really likes her and asks for her hand. Greer says yes because her reputation has just been ruined. In Toy Soldiers, he appears when talking to Greer's father about her dowry saying that he wants none. Then later in the episode, he sticks up for Greer to her father, telling him that he will supply the money for Greer's sisters dowries and will have the final say in their marriges. He also informs Greers father that he knows of his bankruptcy. By the end of the episode, he goes to see Greer and hands her their marriage contract saying that she should only sign it when she is ready and being that she is now in charge of all the marital affairs of her family. Greer kisses Lord Castleroy and he is shocked and asked if it was okay to which she responds, "It actually felt surprisingly right!". Personality He is an eccentric person yet passionate person, mainly because of his obsession with peppers. He is very awkward as well mainly around women specifically Greer. Since he spilled his wine on her then when they meet again his arm catches on fire. He is very kind and sweet when he stands up for Greer against her father and offers her four sisters doweries. Physical Appearance Lord Castleroy is a noble forties, has curly blond hair and gray. He has deep blue eyes and a friendly smile. Appearances Trivia *He's been to India. *He has an obvious crush on Greer, for which he even stopped talking about peppers. *Works in the pepper trade. Notes Gallery Castleroy.png Lord and lady.jpg 3579.jpg Funny.jpg 4666.jpg Stand tall and proud.jpg Kissy.jpg His face though.jpg Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Category:Male Category:French